


Closing the Chapter

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Bill's thoughts on a cold evening, takes place during Daybreak and pretty much goes AU.





	Closing the Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Fic. Really. Saying that is kind of a spoiler, but the imagery is not pretty in here. Seriously, don't read if happy is your thing. Really. I mean it!
> 
> My first ever posted BSG fic.

The air was cool here. It was getting dark. Bill stroked Laura's back. She was starting to get cold. Instinctively, he pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"I had a couple of the Eights get most of my stuff off of the Baseship before the Centurions left. We still have our books. I was thinking of building a big bookshelf in the cabin. When it's finally done, I want to celebrate by finally finishing Searider Falcon. It's time now. We've earned the payoff. Don't you think?"

His voice was low, meant to comfort her in this strange new world. He pulled the blanket around them, kissing her forehead. Her lips were blue. Taking her hand in his, he caressed it softly, feeling the band he had placed on her finger. "I'm sorry I didn't give this to you sooner. You knew, didn't you? We belong to each other. And I'll never leave you. I'm just going to lay here and hold you, Laura. Until it's time for me to go where you are."

He shifted his leg, and some of the dirt surrounding them loosened and scattered onto his pants. So long as it didn't get on Laura, he ignored it. There was something so wrong about covering her in dirt. He tried. Tried for hours. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. In that cold, dark hole. She looked so lonely. He wasn't really aware of what he was doing when he crawled down beside her. But then he was holding her, feeling her grow colder beside him, and he knew he couldn't leave her. He would just lie here until death took him, and then would be together again. He kissed her head. "Soon, Laura. Soon."


End file.
